1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of playing/recording a moving picture and image processing apparatuses using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of playing/recording a moving picture using caption search, which can be applied to image processing apparatuses having a function of playing a moving-picture file, and to image processing apparatuses using the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent developments in processor and memory technology have led to the use of a high-performance base band processor in a portable device. In addition to the base band processor, portable devices include a separate processor for executing a variety of additional application programs. Modern portable devices include a high-capacity internal memory and an external detachable memory.
With the high-performance processor and the high-capacity memory, the portable device is able to support a variety of additional application programs and services, such as digital broadcast, image and moving-picture photographing, multimedia file playback, and mobile Internet service, as well as mobile communication.
When a moving-picture file such as a foreign movie is played by a portable device, translated captions are generally displayed in a predetermined area of a display screen in synchronization with words in the foreign movie.
A general caption consists of a header and a body. The header includes generally setting information about the caption (e.g., font, language, font size, and alignment), and the body includes a translated caption corresponding to words in the movie, and information on a time to display the translated caption.
FIG. 1 illustrates contents included in a body of a general caption.
Referring to FIG. 1, the body of the caption includes a play time-point 11 for a moving picture and a caption 13 to be displayed in synchronization with the play time-point 11. For example, the caption 13, “I have checked. Thank you” is displayed in a predetermined area of a display screen at the play time-point 11 of “42349”. Here, the play time-point 11 is in a unit of millisecond (ms).
In a conventional method of playing a moving picture using a portable device, the moving picture is played from its start in synchronization with captions, or a user manually designates a start location using a tool (e.g., fast forward or rewind) provided by a moving-picture playback program. For these reasons, the conventional method cannot satisfy users' demands for various functions related with play operation, and there is difficulty in using the moving picture for a variety of purposes such as foreign-language learning.